Not Sure if Unfair or Helpful
by Altiria-Aty
Summary: Ace becomes highly useful when the Whitebeard pirates visit one of the coldest islands in the New world. (Marco/Ace)
1. Winter Island - Arctaplatia

Ace walked across the deck without a care in the world. He wore his traditional clothing attire: a pair of dark black shorts and no shirt. Usually his decision to breeze around shirtless wasn't a big deal. Frankly, everyone was used to seeing the young man walking around with minimal clothing.

Today, however, it was a slightly bigger deal. Today the Whitebeard pirates were anchored alongside a winter island. This, of course, wasn't any ordinary winter island. It was deemed by those who visited the frozen mountain range 'the island that could freeze hell,' and they weren't being sarcastic.

The island that could freeze hell was considered the winter island of all winter islands. Blizzards tore across the desolate mountains, hail the size of galleons dropped from the sky crushing anything in their path. Avalanches which would put tidal waves to shame rolled across the vast cliffs. The sea itself was frozen around the shores traveling leagues away in every direction.

Few of the crew dared step on deck; they were convinced they'd freeze to death in mere seconds. Then there was Ace, walking around the area, shirtless.

The crew forced to shovel the deck glowered at Ace. Their newest commander skipped passed ignorant of the cold assaulting his siblings.

The fire-user melted a path in the snow heading for the middle of the deck. Located there, was the massive chair which belonged to one of the strongest men in the world, and the crew's father. He was the only other person on the Moby-dick crazy enough to be on deck – by choice – in this absurd weather. Thankfully for the crew's sanity, their father was at least wearing multiple layers, unlike a certain fire starter.

Ace was vaguely aware that it was still the afternoon. Vaguely because with the blackened clouds and ever-present blizzards, it was hard to see any hint of the sun. Ace was currently going off his internal meal clock, which announced dinner was a few hours off.

"Afternoon pops," Ace said with a light wave.

Edward Newgate glanced behind the young man; a trail lay where his son had made his journey across the deck. Where Ace roamed – despite the snow-shoveling done by the second and sixth divisions – was the only part of the deck in which you could actually see the wood.

Newgate let loose a booming laugh in greeting. His deep rumbling 'gurarara' shook the ship. Cascades of snow slipped off the mast and decks. A dozen yelps and cries followed as three of the men were buried in the mini avalanche.

Edward greeted Ace knowing full well the buried men would be okay, their brothers were already digging them out.

"Afternoon son."

Ace beamed, then jumped easily from his path and perched himself on the armrest of his father's chair. "Marco and the others back yet?" he questioned making himself comfy.

His father shook his head in a negative.

The Whitebeard crew came around to this island once every few years. The island was considered one of his territories, though no one else would claim the place. Edward Newgate took the islands sole inhabitants very seriously. The inhabitants were a highly rare species of spirit bear, and Edward Newgate found them fascinating.

Usually, his ally and daughter Whitey-Bay was responsible for this particular island. Her icebreaking ship would visit once every few months. She'd check on the bears, ensure the lack of poachers, take a count of the species, and see if any cubs had been born. Then she'd report to Edward Newgate their safety and status.

Unfortunately this month Whitey-Bay and her crew were unable to visit. Naturally, the mildly stubborn Edward Newgate couldn't have that, he had the helmsmen set a course for the island to check on the bears. Many of his sons suspected Newgate just wanted to show the bears off to his newest children.

The first division – led by their slightly less likely to freeze to death commander Marco – were on the island doing Whitey's duties. The group had spent the last few days counting the bears, checking for newborns, and looking for poachers.

"They'll be home soon; it's early yet" Ace nodded glancing toward the island. In the distance he could make out a light flurry, it had been going on the past few days, and centuries.

"I'm sure they'll be fine" he agreed. The first division could handle a little cold; there was no need to worry needlessly. Ace was having trouble avoiding it since this was the first time Marco had been off the ship since he'd joined the crew.

"Commander Ace can you give us a hand here?" a man from the second division shouted. Even with their father shaking the ship and a dozen men shoveling they were making zero progress with the ever-falling snow.

"Sure!" the devil fruit user yelled back. Pulling on the careful control of his flames Ace extended his hands and called out a quick warning "watch your feet!"

Those on deck from the sixth division realized a few seconds late what precisely the second division commander was planning. With his yell of warning, Ace released a wave of heated flames. The fiery surge raced across the deck melting everything it came in contact with.

Within seconds the entirety of the deck was snow free. The crew was left standing awkwardly - feet covered in the melted ice - on their clean wooden deck with now useless shovels

"You could have done that the entire time!?" cried an angry man from the sixth division

"I'm soaking! I'm gonna freeze to death!" panicked another

Those complaining about being wet suddenly realized the temperature was going up. Finished with clearing the deck Ace moved to make sure his brothers didn't become giant ice sculptures. Using his careful control, all across the deck boots started steaming. He quickly burned away the water without burning anyone's feet.

"Thanks, commander!" yelled a bunch of voices. Ace grinned, happy to help his siblings even knowing within an hour the deck would be fully covered once again.

Sure enough a few hours later as the crew trailed into the mess hall – using a path Ace had created – the snow had returned and in full force. In the few hours it had taken for the sun to fall a massive storm descended upon the island. The storm brought in snow as thick as Ace's waist, and the navigators expected the snow to reach the top of their father's chest by morning.

Munching absentmindedly on his dinner Ace was really trying not to worry about the first division. They weren't yet late, and it was unlikely any of them would freeze to death. There had been no drastic events, no avalanches, and the storm was still manageable, so logically they should be perfectly fine. Still Ace worried.

"Ace, you think when you're done..." started Haruta, jerking Ace from his internal musing.

He glanced at his short brother his face stuffed with meat "hm?" he mumbled.

Haruta sighed deeply "the snow is up to my shoulders, you think you could walk me to my room?"

Ace tried quite hard not to laugh at his brother, it wasn't Haruta's fault that the snow was too tall, nor was it his fault that he was short.

He failed when Thatch sitting nearby cracked up. Holding his stomach and smacking the table the chef sputtered and coughed unable to breathe.

"Shut up Thatch! Like you haven't been walking in Ace's paths all week!"

"Hey!"

"'why hasn't Ace come through yet, how am I suppose to reach the kitchen like this' I heard you whining!"

"Poor short Haruta can't walk to his own room. At least I made it to the kitchens eventually!"

Ace chuckled as Haruta slowly turned red "Sure Haruta, just gimme a few minutes I'm almost done"

"If you're doing it for Haruta, I'm going to take advantage" added Izo sipping delicately at his drink "following you is certainly better than wadding through waist-high ice."

Thatch looked at the Izo in mock betrayal. However, he and many others quickly jumped the bandwagon and added his own pleading puppy dog eyes toward their fire starter.

Agreeing far too readily according to Jozu. Ace ended up leading packs of his brothers across the deck. He created a few different routes leading to essential locations. He led from below deck, to the masts – where some poor unfortunate souls were on watch. He led a trail to his father's room and back. And another from where the first division would return to the deck, leading below deck. Each path he remade once an hour.

His latest trip led him to the railing. For a brief moment he stared out at the island. The darkness was thicker than ever with the sun falling below the horizon – or so he assumed, he couldn't actually see the sun. He watched the blizzard, the falling snow deafening the world. Even for such a storm, it was a peaceful moment for Ace who couldn't get cold.

Not a single flake survived touching him, the ice melted on contact and the leftover water slipped into steam. As he had been doing all day, he kept his temperature crazy hot to keep himself from getting wet or cold

Distracted by the falling ice, Ace didn't notice the first division return until one of his brothers was directly in his face.

"Ah, hey Ace," said the man pulling himself over the railing. "why am I not surprised you're on deck shirtless still."

Making a noise of surprise Ace flinched, he'd not even realized anyone had approached. Why should he when everyone had been avoiding deck unless he was leading them?

Trying to cover the flinch Ace smiled disarmingly and said "I'm just awesome that way" he said evenly giving the man a hand.

"There's a path" noted the man "sweet, time for dinner!"

One by one the first division returned, each pulling themselves up and over the railing. Everyone was bundled and covered in thick snow. The groups took immediate advantage of Ace's path and rushed off to warm themselves up.

Once everyone was safely on deck, Marco himself appeared. With practiced ease, he pulled his exhausted body over the railing. Like many of their brothers, Marco was bundled in a considerable amount of layers. He wore a warm blue jacket, thick boots and pants, he also wore his woolen hood covering his blonde hair. His face was tucked in his coat, and his hands were covered by gloves.

He stepped effortlessly onto the deck. A bundled blue hood nodded in acknowledgment toward Ace. The second division commander knew Marco had been counting and making sure everyone was accounted for before he joined them on deck.

From beneath the hood, Ace could barely make out Marco's face. Ace could, however, tell that Marco's nose was bright pink in the cold.

Marco shifted his head giving Ace a better look at the familiar blue eyes and the slight upwards tilt of his lips.

Ace was struck by the peaceful expression on Marco's face, little did he know it was due to Ace being there when the first division returned to deck.

"Still shirtless I see," said Marco, his man's breath coming in cloudy white puffs

"Don't pretend like you're complaining" he shot back with a confident smirk then added, "welcome home."

Marco The Phoenix felt a rush of easy pleasure from the words "Thank you" he responded.

Marco glanced toward the path left over, along with the deck there was a clear sign of a dozen footprints marking the first division's passage "helpful" he said with a nod of his hood.

Ace grinned and pushed himself away from the railing and extended his hand. With a chuckle, Marco pulled off his glove and placed his hand into Ace's. Their fingers intertwined, to Ace he felt like he was holding ice rather than a person. Marco, however, swayed sideways melting toward Ace and his warmth.

On instinct, Ace warmed his hand further and spread a very light bit of flames encircling the two of them. Marco moaned pulling Ace and his warmth closer. Letting out a breathy laugh Ace let himself be dragged into a fluffy blue jacket. Marco wrapped his arms around him, and he returned the embrace in kind warming up his phoenix.

"And here I thought you couldn't get cold" Ace teased.

Marco made a noise halfway between protest and a grumble. He'd told Ace a dozen times he does just that, unlike some flame users. His flames were cold and did nothing to help warm him up. Ace had pointed out each time Marco had healing powers and he returned with the fact that healing powers did nothing for the cold. Though if they were speaking about handling heat it was another matter altogether. A positive Ace decided considering he literally was made of fire sometimes.

"You know it's warmer in the mess hall" Ace noted, yet he did not move to release Marco.

Marco closed his eyes peaceful while warmth spread over his entire body. Goosebumps raced over his skin and heat ran deep into his bones. With Ace, he felt like he'd never been in a blizzard – or was still in it.

"I am inclined to disagree."

Ace leaned backward and tilted his face to Marco's. His expression was one he carried when he had an evil plan. With his eyes still closed Marco didn't notice until he'd already done it. Ace leaned forward and brushed his lips against Marco's still fairly pink nose.

Feeling wonderfully soothed he leaned into Ace, his arms pulling the other tighter. Ace took advantage and brushed kisses along Marco's cheeks warming each spot with a flutter.

Then his lips finally reached Marco's, and the blonde decided right there that perhaps it wasn't so bad to get cold, so long as he had this to look forward too.


	2. Summer Island - Hell Island

Thatch had decided that while Ace's devil fruit was a giant cheat. It was second only to Marco's devil fruit.

Trudging alongside his siblings, Thatch thought to himself; 'welcome to hell' or at least the closest thing to it. It was, needless to say, hot. Thatch could probably spend hours describing the heat if he'd been allowed to use terms like the devil's anus or Akainu's sweaty balls. He was raining buckets of sweat and drinking that amount in water so he didn't keel over from heat stroke. Thatch was reasonably sure his fingers and toes had burns from walking about this god-forsaken sauna. Worse yet his hair had deflated, the gel used to hold it had melted away and joined the sweat running down his body.

Thatch was faintly jealous of Namur who'd managed to escape this trip. He'd claimed he didn't want to become steamed fish. For the first time Thatch honestly wished he was a Fishman and it wasn't because of their superior strength. It was completely and utterly to get the hell off hell island.

As he physically began to melt and his siblings slowly suffered. There were two that were perfectly fine with this ridiculous temperature. There, at the head of their group was Ace and Marco, not a hair out of place chatting calmly. Ace was even laughing at a joke while he stood in leather boots. While Marco, the ass, was right beside him in sandals. Sandals!

The whole group, which included much of the hospital division, glared daggers at the pair their fury increasing with every step. For the fire fruit eater, and the phoenix fruit eater didn't even blink at the heat. In fact, Marco appeared to be basking in it while Ace looked as if he hadn't noticed it was hot.

While Marco was resistant to cold and immune to heat; Ace was immune to temperature changes in general. Thatch couldn't even take advantage of this, cuddling Ace now as he had on the frozen death island would only kill him sooner.

Why were there so many death islands in the new world? And why did the crew have to visit them all?

"Hey Thatch, what are we looking for again?" Ace glanced back arching a brow at him in question.

Thatch mentally continued to swear; he didn't want to talk. Talking meant opening his mouth and breathing in the heated air. His lungs had suffered enough for this trip.

"It's a plant," Marco answered shielding his eyes against the molten glow of lava nearby.

Thatch groaned, shouldn't they have protective gear for being so close to lava? Wasn't that a thing? Where was his protective equipment?

He wanted to go home.

"For pops medicine, yoi" Marco continued "a flower, blue with red thorns."

"Got it" Ace trotted forward neatly skipping over the lava river and continue on the path searching for the much-needed flower.

Next time they were sending just Ace and Marco for this, he and the rest of the ordinary people could stay home.

"You can go if you want Thatch" Marco chucked at him.

Had he said that out loud?

"You've been saying everything out loud" Lisa grouched as Marco helped her across the river. She cast the molten rock a wary glance as he did "we've just agreed, so we didn't comment."

"Oh" oops

"We can handle this Thatch; you don't need to stay" Ace smirked glancing back with a him "Though... what is that saying? if you can't take the heat?"

Marco opened his mouth no doubt to finish the line and tease him. Narrowly Thatch beat him to it as he snapped "I can handle it! I'm here aren't I?" he marched forward carefully stepping over the 'river.' He might be prideful enough to force himself to suffer this heat, but he still didn't want to lose his life if he rushed and slipped. "let's find that flower."

"You know, you remind me of Luffy right now."

"Not again!" the others groaned.

"Look what you did Thatch!"

"Back a few years ago-"

"Please don't Ace, we've heard it!"

"No no, I want to hear this one yoi" Marco was much too amused at their expense, this wasn't funny. They all knew every single 'Luffy' story by heart already. Yet Marco kept getting a kick out of hearing them. The guy was a glutton for punishment or a pirate saint; Thatch wasn't sure.

"So Luffy and I were hunting crocodiles."

"-A perfectly normal pastime" someone grumbled behind him, Thatch thought it was Ingrid but wasn't positive.

"And Luffy spots this rhino-"

"Of course the rhino story,"

"This one isn't so bad; I expected the time Ace convinced Luffy to eat a snake,"

"It's illogical! How is there a rhino in the east blue?!"

"Maybe imported? They were near that 'rich' city weren't they?" Lisa made air quotes as they walked.

"-I told him of course, you can't catch that let alone eat it. 'It's too stringy Luffy, and the damned thing is going gore you stupid.' But no, he took that as a dare, suddenly all he wanted in the world was rhino meat."

"Thatch are rhinos stringy when cooked?"

Thatch grimaced as Marco laughed under his breath egging Ace on to continue the story, to give more details. "Depends on how it's cooked I suppose, I'd say yes considering it's Luffy and Ace" the latter they knew couldn't cook and the former they'd heard about enough to be confident he'd starve when he finally set sail – not that anyone said that to Ace.

"I'm sure he got himself hurt yoi" Marco mused even as he side-eyed them with a wicked look on his face. That asshole! Thatch thought as he scowled at him, which only seemed to amuse Marco more.

"He did! Seriously, it stabbed him right through the arm. He was so shocked because he's made of rubber" Ace paused "did I tell you he was made of rubber?"

"YES" the crew yelled

"He is?" Marco feigned shock "how'd that happen? Devil fruits in East Blue aren't common yoi."

"Oh my god! Get this-"

"Marco why!" Definitely Ingrid that time, moaned.

"Hey isn't that the flower?" Ace suddenly interrupted himself to point. Right before them lay a cluster of blue flowers with red thorns just like the one Marco described.

"So it is yoi. Just the amount we need too let's grab them... and you can tell us about Luffy's devil fruit while we do it."

The crew groaned in unison. Though they still marched forward to collect the needed flowers, the nurses taking special care to harvest the roots. They'd never been able to grow the plants on the ship because they required such intense heat to flower. But with Ace around, maybe they could manage it.

Thatch himself frowned not stepping forward. His gaze lingered on Marco and Ace standing closer to each other. Ace was chattering on about Luffy and Shanks, but Marco was glancing at the crew one at a time checking them over. Now that Thatch was thinking about it, he'd been relatively distracted the last few minutes thanks to Ace's stories. Thanks to that Thatch hadn't been feeling the heat it as much as before.

Wait, had that been on purpose?!

No it couldn't be.

Marco glanced at Thatch, and the smile on his face grew into a full knowing smug grin. He spoke slightly louder to Ace "he stabbed himself in the face to prove himself?"

"I know right! He's such an idiot; he still has that scar!"

He was doing that on purpose!

Marco winked at Thatch and turned back to Ace. Thatch realized Ace too was shooting the nurses and crew considering looks. And every time one of them reacted to his words instead of the heat he seemed to grow bright with hidden pleasure.

Thatch couldn't believe these two, that was so- dammit it was so sweet, and here he'd been so mad at them! He had to make it up to them; he'd make their favorite foods tonight!

"Thatch don't cry man; you barely got enough water in you as is" Ace chastised interrupting his story halfway through.

"I love you guys!" Thatch blubbered.

"Yeah, yeah. Oh hey did I tell you about the time Luffy thought he found a devil fruit in the forest but it was really a rotten banana?"

Yes.

"Nope," Thatch lied "tell me about it!"

"Yes," Marco's smile was all teeth "Tell us about it yoi."

"Please don't!"

"anything but that-"

"quick pick the flowers faster!"

"So Luffy brought this thing home, he wanted to give it to me thinking I could get a devil fruit too and he..."


	3. Winter Island - Estershade

Fourth Division report, aka the amazing Thatch tells all. Aka how we took advantage of Ace again (we can't do that anymore.) Aka the blue chicken is a mean mean person, and no fun is allowed here.

Location: open waters near Estershade, Winter Island - during winter, cold location, very cold, not as cold as absolute zero island, but still very cold.

Time: I dunno, whatever you call nine-thirty in the morning in that weird marine, military time. Honestly, why are we even using that clock? We aren't marines Marco!

* * *

That morning Ace woke to a cold nose in his face and no it wasn't Marco's. Groaning in pure exhaustion Ace poked a single eye open and attempted to see out from his blankets to discover why his face was cold and wet. Feeling like he was physically dragging his eyes open; Ace found himself facing a fuzzy white object. It carried an odd fur design that gave the image of a bizarre mustache.

Groaning Ace closed his eyes and rolled over. Marco must have left the door open when he got up that morning. Because somehow Stefan had gotten into the room and the bed. Not that Ace minded that much, the dog was fluffy, warm and well loved. It was just that Marco didn't like Stefan in the bed since he'd shed everywhere.

Not to mention Ace had been using his powers far too much and was as a result exhausted. After the incident with what Thatch liked to call absolute-zero island the whole crew had elected Ace as the honorary warmth unit. Due to his devil fruit, they had him melting ice that formed on the deck or rigging. If there were enough snow, he'd create paths to make the deck more accessible. All in all his brothers liked his devil fruit a bit too much.

Now it seemed even the dog was taking advantage.

Stefan shuffled closer pressing his nose to Ace's back; he curled his small body as close to Ace as he could trying to absorb Ace's heat. It was mildly surprising considering Stefan was nearly being used as much as Ace was. He had often spotted Izo on deck with Stefan in his lap and a blanket around them both. The canine had a high body temperature so Stefan was as warm as Ace was. When Ace wasn't actively on fire that is.

"Morning boy," Ace yawned at the dog. Stefan yipped at him, and his tail thumped the bed. Ace was slightly impressed the dog had managed to get into the blankets with him. He'd crawled right under at one point, and Ace hadn't even noticed.

Not feeling like waking up just yet Ace rolled back over and tugged the dog into his chest. He figured it was probably his turn to take advantage of someone else warmth, even if he didn't need it. Fluffy was still fluffy.

At least Stefan was like a warm body pillow and besides everyone in the crew had been trying to get the dog to sleep with them. Everyone outside of Marco that was, after all, Marco had Ace who was practically a built-in furnace.

Marco had become quite affectionate lately. When he had the time, Marco would glide up to Ace and hug him right in front of all their brothers without care. Ace was quietly impressed how easily Marco allowed the teasing of the crew to slide off his shoulders. He only ever looked smug when Thatch yelled out he was a cuddler. Marco insisted Thatch was jealous, but Ace couldn't see it.

Happily settling into the cushioning, Ace thought 'five more minutes' and passed back out. He'd closed his eyes sleeping for perhaps a minute. So Ace claimed; it was, in reality, a couple of hours. When suddenly his eyes snapped open.

A loud slam sounded followed by an outraged yell.

"Ah ha!" said a familiar voice Ace couldn't currently place. "I told you Stefan was here, Ace what are you doing taking him!"

"I must agree Ace; you hardly need the warmth,"

"Ace stingy,"

"Perhaps we should camp out in the mess hall and have Ace warm the whole room. It would keep us equally warm,"

"Get. The. Fuck. Out" Ace hissed turning a pure glare at his siblings. The group consisted of Thatch, Fossa, Haruta, Izo, and Rakuyo.

He put all his anger into the single look and though he would never admit it, he might have put in a small amount of haki into his words.

"Shit! He's pissed!" Thatch yelled in fear bolting in fear.

"He's not gonna make you paths anymore Thatch," Haruta teased racing away.

"Sorry Ace," Fossa ducked his head apologetic "Thatch was worried when no one could find Stefan."

"I assume he came for the same reason Marco does," Izo said with a light laugh.

"Go away." Ace continued throwing his arm over his eyes and tried to block them out. He didn't want to get up yet!

"Woof," added Stefan one eye peaked out from where Ace had released him. The dog did not appreciate losing his warmth.

"Alright, we're going, we're going. Oh... and breakfast is ready," Izo commented almost dismissively.

"Food!"

"Good job," muttered Fossa looking toward the smug looking Izo as Ace raced passed them pulling his shorts on the way. Stefan whined in his general direction, not that Ace noticed he was already halfway down the hall.

"He didn't even put shoes on." Rakuyo stared after Ace incredulously.

* * *

Marco walked across the deck with a yawn. He'd finished most of his work for the morning and was edging toward hungry. Marco had thought he could meet Ace since it was about when Ace would be waking up. He followed Ace's signature with his haki confirming he was indeed in the mess hall, along with what appeared to be just about every member of the crew. Which was a bit odd he mused.

He opened the doors and walked in careful not to leave the door open long and allow the cold to get in. Then he stopped in his tracks; he quickly had to duck his face in his jacket to prevent himself from laughing.

Sure enough, every member of the family was in the mess hall. It seemed Marco had missed something while he'd been working. The tables had been moved, and countless sleeping bags had taken their place. His brothers littered the floor chatting and playing games. Marco could make out at least a dozen poker games going on with a quick.

Pops sat nearby shirtless while he played a game of strip poker with some of their sisters. However, their father was the only one missing anything. Unsurprising, the girls were fantastic at card games while Pops was... less so.

Marco's eyes finally landed on the direct center of the room. Seeing what he did Marco nearly broken down into laughter. For right in the center of the room was a surrounded Ace. At his sides was a member of the sixth division and one from the tenth. Izo sat with his back to Ace's while reading a book. While one of their sisters was in his lap happily chatting to Fossa across from her. Fossa himself was hugging Stefan holding the dog close and brushing his long fur.

"Time's up!" someone called, followed by Thatch digging his hand into a giant bowl filled with... paper? Their sister climbed unhappily off Ace's lap and left with a pout.

"Number eighty-two!" Thatch yelled, Haruta suddenly shot to his feet dumping a game he'd been loosing from the outer part of the room.

"Score!" he launched himself toward Ace and then dropped into Ace's lap like a child telling their wish to Santa.

"Five minutes Haruta," Thatch reminded the man.

"Do I want to know?" Marco called lightly as a few of his siblings noticed him.

"We decided Ace and Stefan need to share the warm love," Thatch declared "so we're taking turns via lottery, you can pick a number if you want Marco."

Marco frowned looking at Ace who shot him a pleading look as he was practically dog-piled by the rest of the crew. He shook his head and stepped forward.

"No, I don't think so yoi. My boyfriend, my heater" Marco marched right across the room and calmly dropped to Ace's side shoving his siblings away as he did. The protests started immediately, but Marco smoothly shut them down. Pointedly he leaned in and began to kiss Ace causing Ace to make all manner of lewd noises.

It took only a moment.

"Cheater!" yelled someone in outrage.

"I can handle this... I can handle... oh get a room!" Haruta said fleeing from Ace's lap and away from their public display. Marco felt Ace's lips twist into a smirk.

"God! Stop it! He can have you! Stefan has to stay though!" Thatch yelled he too was avoiding looking at the two.

"That's what I thought," Marco said finally pulling away "come on I need to eat, and then we're going to finish that."

Ace laughed as he was carted away, rescued by the first division commander.

"Have a good afternoon guys!" he said with a laugh as the two vanished into the kitchen.

Silence echoed, and the room got a hundred times colder without Ace.

"We're not going to be able to go to a winter island without Ace anymore" noted Namur picking up a card.

"Nope" agreed Vista smoothly slipping the queen of hearts from his pocket unbeknownst to the other players.

"I get Stefan!" Haruta yelled launching toward the dog since his time with Ace had been stolen.

"You have to wait for Thatch to call your name in the Stefan bowl!"

"What's that's not fair Marco stole my time!"

"We're pirates, of course it's not fair,!"

"Then you won't mind if I steal him!"

A loud thud sounded followed by an offended yelp as Haruta snatched Stefan right out of Fossa's arms.

"Haruta get back here!"

"THEIF!"

"Pirate!"


	4. Spring Island - San Alisia

Second Division Report: Otherwise known as 'the revenge of Fire-Fist Ace.' Aka if you like warm hugs, warm hugs is what you're going to get. (He totally deserved it, and my division agrees with me.)

Location: San Alisia was the island, uhh I forgot what the town was called. Honestly, I was pretty distracted, and you and I both know that it was your fault in the first place. So San Alisia on the island somewhere.

Time: ? daytime? I forgot the date; we were all pretty drunk (Sorry again Marco!)

* * *

It was a week after their visit to their most recent island stop and Pops had been drowned in requests. It was understandable, in the last few months several 'extreme temperature' islands. They had gone to Arctaplatia – no it wasn't really called absolute-zero island like Thatch so liked to claim. After checking over the bears, the crew had traveled quickly to the island where they could collect the flowers required for Pops' medicine. Then straight over to one of their protected islands called Estershade since the secret wife of one of the men from the first division had gone into labor and the man had wanted to be present.

Their brother was staying behind while his newborn daughter grew up a bit. Not a problem to the crew, really Pops was thrilled that he had a new grandchild. Though all the ones he did have were kept strictly secret, so their enemies got nowhere near them. The crew in the end spent at least a month on that island freezing their asses off - again. Not so secretly everyone was tired of the extreme temperatures from the last four islands they'd stopped at. They wanted a pleasant, comfortably warm island, not magma hot.

Officially leaving their protected island nearly everyone on the crew, Marco included, requested perhaps a spring island ought to be next. Which is why they were heading to San Alisia know for its great-reefs, sandy beaches, and the yearly carnival which was occurring just about when they arrived. San Alisia was more of a neutral island within the New World, belonging to no one and visited by all. From Red-haired Shanks who had a preferred taste of its signature alcohol to their own Whitebeard Crew who adored the parties.

Since they had missed the celebration the previous year - due to their 'forced' and welcomed recruitment off Ace - the crew was quite excited to be going this year.

Marco was unhappily aware that he was going to have to be the voice of reason among his siblings once again. Doubly true due to the carnival occurring. Glancing to Ace sound sleeping and surrounded by pillows Marco smiled softly. This year would be Ace's first and their father and siblings were thrilled, it was quite the experience, and they were eager to see how Ace would react. Marco supposed he could relax enough to enjoy himself with Ace. His siblings would... probably be okay.

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Ace asked leaning over Izo's shoulder. Many of the sixteenth division were sitting around in the mess hall with an obsessive amount of fabric, sequins, and feathers.

"Oh!" one of his sisters named Etrea looked up from the collection of glittering fabric she was sewing looked to him in realization "this is your first year isn't it!"

"Uh?"

Etrea clapped her hands in delight and looked to Izo.

Izo hands were calloused enough, so he did not need to bandage them or even use a thimble as the rest of the group were doing. However, he was frazzled with feathers sitting in his hair and stray hairs sticking out of his usually meticulously cared for hairstyle. Izo hissed as he jabbed himself in his thumb again and decided to take a short break. At least one long enough to explain. Forcefully putting the fabric down Izo patted the chair beside him and shoved the material to the side. Ace obediently sat down curiously peering at their supplies.

"We're sewing our costumes for the carnival," Izo explained.

"Costumes?"

"Indeed" Izo gestured to the fabric and sewing group which Ace realized distance included some of his division. Men and woman alike were comparing their work and chattering excitedly. "For the carnival everyone goes while dressed up. Typically the people on the island sell different variations, around ten different sets of colors for men and women. They sell these months in advance, and each color tends to stay with their own group."

"But you're making ours?" he clarified.

"Because by now they're sold out," Izo told him "we decided this trip on quite short notice. So instead we're making our own. I thought Pops colors would be most effective."

Izo grabbed a finished set and held it up for Ace to see. It was a bikini top and bottom done in black and purple, the same as their Jolly Roger. Sequins and feathers were sown into the fabric making it sparkle. The male set was a pair of shorts with the same sown into the fabric. While there were also pieces that appeared to add onto to the whole outfit, items for the wrists, ankles, and arms covered in more gems and feathers. With all that, there were several headsets of long feathers in bright shades of white and red.

Ace grinned observing the shorts; it was almost exactly what he was already wearing except in a different color and with different accessories. He couldn't wait to try one on.

His siblings chuckled at his eager reaction. Some of the crew became quite nervous to wear the costume in public; but no one ever expected Ace to have trouble with it, they'd expected him to be eager, which he was.

"Everyone will be in one?" Ace asked.

"Men, women, elderly. Not so much children," Izo told him with a wink "sort of an adult event."

"Equality!" Charlise cried out punching the air from the other side of the table "we've got them in all sizes. See that one!" she pointed to a huge pair of shorts "is for pops. The headset is fighting us a bit, but we'll manage."

Ace nodded along while staring at the male version of the costume. Then he had a realization as with a dry mouth he asked: "Everyone's gonna be in these?"

"Yup!" sang several voices.

"Even Marco?"

Now he was the center of attention. Izo closest to him gave him an impish leer as he confirmed, "Even Marco, and you of course."

"Oh," he breathed "do you need help?"

"Yes!" the group gasped out desperately.

That was how Ace spent the rest of the trip drowning in feathers which he was painstakingly attached to a set of headdresses. Until he was demoted after lighting his work on fire after he got frustraited.

* * *

Ace was not all that nervous about his costume, after all, he regularly went around without a shirt. He was basically wearing the same amount of fabric. The main difference - if you asked him - was not the feathers or sequins, but the fact that he was wearing sandals instead of his boots.

Most of the afternoon he'd been helping his siblings into their costumes. In some cases, it meant to convince people they did not look ridiculous. Some of his division, while pirates, were not wholly comfortable with their bodies. Seeing him in his costume had helped he figured, besides everyone looked terrific no matter what their body type was.

His division had all but dragged him onto the deck when they were all dressed, when they did Ace got his first real look at the carnival. The streets were covered in people; it was a rainbow of feathers, costumes, and dancing. Music blasted over the whole island. The bass was nearly shaking the floor and the jumping in time was definitely doing so.

Ace hopped in place as his siblings took off running to join the fun. He waited behind for Marco who would be last off the ship. He was always last unless someone was staying behind. No one was this time. Their father had been dragged off a good hour earlier, and Haruta and Thatch had gone running the second they docked.

Ace heard a click of teeth behind him as Marco walked up, dropped his chin to Ace's shoulder, and said: "Red hair is here then yoi."

Rather than look back, Ace scanned the marina and located the Red Force virtually abandoned opposite the docks from them. Between their two ships were dozens of others, from pirates, a few of Kaido's, one of Big Moms and several marine vessels. Thankfully no one was going to cause trouble. This island, like the well-known Gild Tesoro, was neutral ground.

"It'll be fine," Ace turned back to Marco who pulled back and choked.

Marco stood in the same costume as Ace with some minor variations. Along his arms were feathers making it look like the wings he often carried only in a black shade rather than blue. He also had a glittering piece around his neck. Instead of the large headset everyone else was wearing Marco had a simpler design which placed several feathers in his hair, which were purple instead of the regular blue and yellow his powers granted him.

In also seemed that Marco was having much of the same problem as Ace as they stared at each other in appreciation.

"Wow," Ace managed to choke out.

Marco glanced Ace up and down appreciatively "Likewise."

Ace current found his brain's thought process entirely and utterly derailed. "Y-yeah, I mean you look good!"

Marco smirked and offered his hand "Shall we?"

"Okay." Ace breathed, brain still stalled, as he took it.

* * *

Marco and his siblings had been right; Ace loved the carnival. Honestly, he spent the entire time dancing and enjoying himself. He also learned the celebration was not a single night, it was a full week long and they'd arrived right on the first day.

Ace might have lost track of what happened during the second day. He'd gotten pretty drunk, and he felt a bit bad for that. Marco, as opposed to Ace, couldn't get drunk. Thankfully Marco had only seemed amused; Ace suspected he'd, like usual, gotten pretty affectionate. Ace was a pretty happy drunk he knew that for sure. The first time Ace learned he was a happy drunk, he and Luffy had been experimenting in a 'safe' environment with Makino. She's served them enough to get Ace a bit tipsy, to give him the idea of his limits and what he would act like when drunk. He and Luffy were both incredibly affectionate he learned, though he'd cling and hug and Luffy would be a slightly more energetic version of himself. Dadan refused to allow them to drink around her because of that; she said they were hyper enough without alcohol.

At the current moment, Ace was drenched in sweat from the dancing. Not from the heat of the bodies or the environment since neither affected him. But in physical exertion. Ace had quickly become fond of a song called 'represent' which had the singer calling for them to wave their flags. When it played the first time, Ace understood why he'd discovered a miniaturized Whitebeard flag with his costume. So when called to he jumped with the crowd swinging his flag overhead and cheering eagerly.

Dancing with Marco during a different but similar song was where Marco froze. With their bodies pressed together as they danced their bodies to the music the whole group launched up at the same time with the beat swinging their flags. Marco made a noise of horror as they did. Following Marco's gaze Ace glanced over and spotted the reason for it, not two bodies away was the Red hair pirates flag flapping through the air.

It was Shanks and Benn together from what Ace could see, the two of them dancing together with red cheeks from exertion. Both of them were in a costume done up in green and red, though Benn only wore the shorts. Shanks was meanwhile wearing enough feathers and gems to cause a disco ball effect around him. Ace's eyes locked with Shanks' who turned at the same time following their own Whitebeard flags to see who was swinging them. The man lit up when he recognized them both.

"Ace!" Shanks called out in delight "Marco! Join my c-"

Marco snatched up Ace's hand, turned on the spot and bolted dragging Ace behind him. 'Not today' Marco told himself, he was not getting involved in this, not today.

Ace laughed as he was towed along, the two vanishing into the crowd leaving Shanks pouting as he lost track of them from the sheer amount of people in the area.

* * *

As the carnival came to a close, the Whitebeard pirates decided to spend a few extra nights at the island. It was after all still a vacation location, some of the crew wanted to spend time on the beach and wanted to go shopping. Even Marco had taken a day to buy a few items as he did he spotted Fossa buying out a toy store. Fossa had a habit of buying toys wherever he went for when they visited their home islands; he'd give the toys out to the children of their islands many of which included their nieces and nephews. In the case he couldn't stop at one he'd instead craft several himself, carving adorable pieces out of wood.

After he returned to the ship, Marco found himself looking at the collection of bodies on deck. Strewn across the wood were most of his siblings and father. Every single one bathed in sunscreen and chilling on deck. Not far off some were playing on the beach and having water fights. The commotion that had taken Marco's attention was Thatch. The chef was running across deck screaming bloody murder over... Ace.

"Ace, please, please don't do this" Thatch begged backing away. Ace moved forward grinning like a cat.

More than one of his siblings glanced up unsure what exactly Ace was planning. The second division commander had nothing in his hands, nothing behind his back. He was wearing only a pair of his shorts and looked utterly harmless. Despite that, Thatch feared for his life, for a good reason.

"But Thatch... I thought you liked my warm hugs" Ace taunted moving forward.

"Ah." said a few people in understanding. It had only been a matter of time before Ace his revenge.

"Don't burn him Ace," Marco warned, "unlike you and I, Thatch can char."

"Marcoooo," Thatch whined realizing the man wasn't planning on helping him.

"Warm hugs Thatch!" suddenly Ace pounced and embraced Thatch pulling him tight into his grip.

"Hot, too hot, ACE!" Marco chuckled lightly knowing Ace was merely keeping his temperature up, enough to be warm on this hot day yet not enough to burn.

"Warm hugs!" Ace yelled again as several of their brothers cracked themselves up. Ace rounded on them with an evil grin still hugging Thatch. "Whats that? You guys are jealous? No worries, I've got enough hugs for everyone."

More them one screamed in alarm and raced away, the crowd going flying in every direction. Their father didn't even twitch remaining asleep in his chair, Marco brushed past and perched himself on top of it giving himself a higher view of the chaos Ace would bring.

Thatch struggled in Ace's grip groaning uncomfortably at the heat. "Ace I get it, please it's too hot," he whined his face going slightly red. Ace seemed to agree and released the man turning toward his fleeing siblings with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yelling about vengeance and warm hugs Ace raced away this time targeting Haruta.

"What about Marco!?" Haruta cried out diving away defensively.

"Sorry, unlike some of you I actually prefer warm hugs," Marco noted. He didn't mention that Ace had already gotten his warm hug revenge the night before – not that it had worked. He might be susceptible to cold, but the heat never bothered him.

"Besides, didn't you say I was hogging all his attention? That I was- what was it again? Stingy yoi?" an almighty smirk crossed Marco's face "I guess I just have to learn to share yoi."


	5. Fall Island - Pluviam

Fifth Division Report: Restocking mission complete

Location: Pluviam Island, Sooke Village

Time: currently 6:23 PM

(PS: Are you still tricking Thatch into using marine time?)

* * *

'Devil fruits are cheats for life' That was what Thatch liked to say to anyone who would listen, especially after witnessing the feats their family could manage with devil fruit abilities. From Marco taking to the sky, Blamenco pulling items out of his body, Jozu being impossible to hurt, to Ace and his immunity to the cold. Thatch found each ability fascinating and made it clear he was endlessly jealous. Vista personally was not of the same mind; he believed devil fruits were not all mighty. The proof he had for that fact came from one of their home islands. Pluviam was a fall island and most commonly referred to as the downfall island which meant it was always raining.

The forests were vast spreading all across the island, and Thatch would swear up and down that some of the trees were as wide as a giant was tall. The creatures wandering the area were twice the size as usual; wolves, black bears, and even the deer were comparable to the size of their father. The mountains and forests were often covered in thick fog making the already dangerous and wet island even more so. The locals would remind you a dozen times over - don't try to swim in the rivers - they may look harmless, but many lives had been lost in the invisible currents.

The beaches were rocky, and the water was freezing that only a fishmen - or a human wearing a wetsuit - could enjoy; Namur liked to tell them 'the waves were to die for.' Every time they visited Namur would take his division, and anyone else that wanted to go, surfing. They had to be careful or possess a decent grasp of haki to go; sea kings, water-bound creatures, and the local legendary sea monster Nessy plagued the local waters. Namur would often drop out of wave to punch a sea king in the face after one of the creatures attempted to take a bite out of their siblings - Ace was convinced it was the most amazing thing ever.

Pluviam like any other island had its ups and downs. From its surfing to the sheer abundance of ingredients that grew healthy and amazingly delicious in the weather. The seafood was diverse and fresh; Thatch often took full advantage of these facts. He'd drag his crew up and down the island yanking ingredients off shelves and buying in bulk for months on end.

Telling the locals and visitors apart was a simple process if one were to look at a crowd of people and the weather of the day. On days where the locals considered the rain a 'drizzle' not one person would be carrying an umbrella. They would, in fact, run around in shorts despite the cold because 'it was only a drizzle.' While on a windy day the locals would carry their specifically built umbrella's which would be pointed in the fierce wind without a care. As opposed visitors were carrying umbrella's regardless of the drizzle - which if asked they'd claim it was a 'freaking rainstorm, what the hell!' While when the windy days came, the poor visitors with their regular umbrella's would lose them or break them by pointing the top in the incorrect direction.

Personally, Vista's favorite island in the New World was Pluviam which reminded him quite heavily of his own North Blue home island with its thick sheets of rain. Vista never minded the rain at all, he was used to fiercer storms, and it would take quite the event to make him hide from weather. He supposed that was why when a particularly nasty storm came upon the Moby Dick it was his division that handled it; the fifth division was built for extreme weather, while the first, was not.

It was a little-known secret among the crew that Marco, did not 'do' rain. Marco as the first mate, the first division commander, and the first to join their crew was extremely reliable. If you had a request, wanted something, if you needed someone to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on, even a distraction, Marco would deliver. Marco would visit their islands and give their nieces and nephews flights around the island. He would throw everything he was working on down if you needed a kind word. Marco would track the jobs of his division as well as the jobs of every other division, ensuring all the tasks on the ships were completed. He'd speak to the other division commanders if he noticed something wrong with one of their siblings. To most of them, Marco was perfect.

Give the man blizzards, lava, electrical storms; he'd walk right through the weather without a care in the world. Vista had in fact seen him struck by actual lightning once when their sail broke during such a dry storm, and he'd just walked it off. However, rain, plain droplets from the sky? That was when Marco would fall apart.

"I am a phoenix, a phoenix, that's a bird made of fire." Marco would say and would promptly avoid the deck like the plague when it rained, finding the most menial tasks to manage and paperwork to do years past just to avoid going into the rain. While if he were required to do so he'd weather it like the commander he was, and promptly vanish for ages after the fight or task was done. The crew learned one by one if they could get away with leaving Marco out of the situation they did. Marco became increasingly lethargic the longer he was in the rain - which he might note did not typically affect other devil fruit users. Once Vista had seen Marco fighting in the water and falter in his flight, Thatch had covered the movement, and they'd ushered him back inside the second they could, Marco didn't argue. Few of the crew knew what he'd do in the cases where Marco was required and fled afterward, Vista did know. He'd caught Marco in full phoenix form perched near an open oven hissing like a cat as he tried to dry off and warm up.

Marco, needless to say, did not like Pluviam.

What Vista didn't expect - and he really should have - was that Ace was not all that fond of rain either.

Vista and Thatch spotted Deuce from a distance; it had been a mistake really, just a side glance. They had both intending to head right into town to spend some time on solid ground, as well as to do their shopping. Vista spotted Ace's former first mate who was currently, giddily, standing in the doorway heading below deck. While just beyond the door was two of the second division, Lacy and Garret. They both had a hand on Ace's arms and were attempting to drag him into the rain.

His reaction was frankly far more similar to Ace before he joined the crew, rather than Ace after he'd accepted the inevitable.

"I will kill you. Sure Pops will have me executed, but I won't regret it!" Ace yanked his body backward helplessly trying to get free "let me go!"

"Come now Ace, it's just a bit of rain," Lacy taunted her hands coated black so he couldn't escape her.

"It's perfectly safe!" Garret agreed likewise using haki to keep Ace still.

"Let me the fuck go! I'll hurt you! I will!"

Thatch feeling a prank coming on ventured over and slid in beside Deuce. He made an interested noise as Ace's volume grew.

"I mean it, let me go!" Ace cried out sounding panicked.

Vista frowned, what was the deal with Ace and the rain? Surely it couldn't be that? It had rained while Ace had been on the crew right? Or had it? No, it had, but Vista hadn't seen Ace at that time, he'd been more focused on ensuring Marco wasn't on deck at the time.

"Don't!" Ace cried as Lacy and Garret dragged his arms over the threshold.

"No way," someone breathed as the reason for Deuce's mirth was revealed. As rain began to drop on Ace's arms, his skin sizzled. Whips of smoke escaped his skin with every drop, and soon his arms were creating a small smoke screen. Ace surrendered to the inevitable as this was revealed and allowed his division members to drag him entirely out into the rain. The smoke grew and grew to create a cloud around him. The crew nearby all glanced overhearing the hissing; they were all quite shocked considering Jozu, Blamenco, and their father had been perfectly content in the rain.

"Wow" managed Blamenco "Man, that's... different?"

Finally released now that Lacy and Garret had accomplished their mission Ace gave a drawn-out sigh, and dropped his hat onto his head to cover at least his face from the water.

"But... but you're not that hot!" Thatch complained. It wasn't a new effect he'd seen it plenty of times while cooking. But Ace wasn't currently made of fire, and he wasn't actively using his fruit so why was this happening?

"Well..." Ace drawled. Tauntingly he licked his finger and placed it against his ass which just so happened to sizzle and smoke at that moment. "I'll argue that point."

Someone snickered, everyone else just rolled their eyes.

"No really, why is that happening?" Thatch had to know why.

"Do you feel okay?" Vista asked worriedly "Marco gets pretty lethargic in the rain, is that making you weaker?"

"Lethargic is a good word for it, I used to say it made his narcolepsy twice as bad," Deuce commented "the first time I saw this was right after he ate his fruit. He figured it was no problem and stayed out in the rain figuring it would go away. It won't."

"It's why I was trying to stay under cover," Ace shot off giving the doorway a longing look.

"Sorry commander, but I had to see it. I had to!" Lacy gave him the cheekiest smile.

"So you are weakened in the rain?" Jiru clarified. The head of the hospital division eyed the doorway and the smoke like a snake. Jiru looked prepared to body check Ace undercover to stop the smoky outpour.

"Sort of," Ace hedged. He nodded his thanks toward Deuce who tossed him an umbrella, one in a shade of 'kill-me' orange which seemed to be Ace's favorite.

"Sort of?" the crew demanded as he opened his umbrella. With his body covered the smoke petered off and the heat rose distinctly and Ace quickly dried off. As that happened, Blamenco made a sound of understanding.

"Is that why there is smoke every time you get tossed into the ocean?"

"And when you melted the snow that one time and got wet!" Lacy pointed out.

"and why the bathrooms are so foggy after you shower," Deuce added knowingly.

"A little bit of water is fine," Ace explained noting Jiru's worried expression "I can keep my flames up, but a downpour?" he gestured to the sky "not fine." Making a face Ace added "water in general sucks, did you know Luffy's skin squeaks when it gets wet?"

"I guess since he's made of rubber" Jiru mused "then Marco becomes tired since a phoenix is a creature made of fire."

Their gaze moved to Blamenco who shrugged; the rain didn't do anything to him.

"What about Jozu?" asked Lacy brushing back her wet hair.

"Nothing, he's diamond; salt water is a weakness as always, but in general, fresh water is fine."

"Pops?"

"he gets dizzy sometimes when he uses his power I heard but that doesn't have to do with the rain"

Ace yawned sleepily; the whole crew tensed prepared for him to drop into unconsciously at the drop of a hat, thankfully for them, he didn't. "Anyway, now that you've all discovered how hot I am," he winked "I'm going back to bed, enjoy the rain." He spun on his heel and marched off in search of his boyfriend planning to spend the afternoon in bed relaxing and hiding from the rain.

"We'll have to keep them both out of the fighting when it rains," Thatch noted.

"Who knows, maybe the smoke could be helpful" Blamenco offered.

"It's not," Deuce countered "he can't control the smoke at all, and it's not nearly enough to cover the ship. It'll just interfere with Ace's vision."

"Well, there you go Thatch," Lacy said, "downsides to having a devil fruit, they are not all-powerful!"

"I..." Thatch frowned deeply "I really, really need to meet Ace's brother."

"Huh?"

"He squeaks when he's wet, I NEED to hear that! That's hilarious!"

Ace meanwhile located Marco in their room glaring out the window as the rain fell on the deck. Many would consider the noise soothing; Ace was, despite his fruit, he'd always liked the rain as a kid. The rain had made it easier to hunt; it was difficult for animals to smell you or hear you when the rain was falling. Pending he didn't bring Luffy that was, Ace hadn't been kidding about the squeaking thing. Marco meanwhile, was most certainly not.

Ace walked calmly to his room and set aside the bright orange umbrella to the side. Marco lay surrounded by a nest of pillows in full phoenix form, feathers could be seen poking out of the pillows and blankets. His long tail feathers draped across the floor. To Ace, Marco looked like a giant circular ball surrounded by cushioning. As Ace set aside the umbrella, Marco poked his head out of the blankets and eyed it and the growing puddle with distaste.

"They drag you into the rain?" he asked.

"Lacy and Garret, they are deck duty when we head back out."

Marco chuckled watching Ace slide off his boots.

"Shove over," Ace said moving the pillows to allow him into the bed. Marco grumbled and pulled back shuffling to the side as Ace climbed in. As he did Ace sucked in a breath "Shit, Marco you feel like ice what the hell."

Marco responded with a hum as he lifted his body onto his talons. He trotted a few steps and flopped into Ace's lap curling up and making himself comfortable. His head tucked under his wings and he made a demanding sound quite clearly he was implying he was done with talking.

Ace rolled his eyes fondly and allowed his hands to light up in soft red; he purposely kept the temperature down to prevent the room catching fire. Though he was comfortable using his flames in bed, Marco owned flame retardant fabric. Ace was grateful for it when he'd gotten sick a mere week after he joined the crew, Marco had loaned him the whole set, so he didn't burn his bed. Carefully he sank his flaming fingers into Marco's chilled feathers, arching into the warm Marco groaned in pleasure.

Feeling confident Ace continued his ministrations slowly beginning to groom Marco's feathers with his flames. He pinched each feather at the base and dragged his hand along the soft tuffs, as he worked Marco and the room drastically warmed up. After a few minutes, Marco's breath evened out as he finally was able to relax and drifted to sleep. Ace continued his work relaxing to the sounds of the rain on the deck and the care he could give one he loved.


End file.
